


[Podfic] Highly Sticked

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Kaner," Sharpy's saying as Jonny sits down next to them with a beer. "It would indeed be gay to measure your teammates' dicks to find out whose is biggest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Highly Sticked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highly Sticked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420689) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



  


  


**Length** : 21m 39s | 19.8 MB | 3939w  
 **Link** : (mp3) **[at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ucsxgld4em6hfcw)** | **[at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/highly-sticked)**  
 **Bonus Features** : **[Bloopers](http://tindeck.com/listen/jzmz)**


End file.
